


Day 2

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, F/M, Fake Torture, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Natasha wakes up drugged and in chains with a strange man with a Russian accent.





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober: Chains, wax, and drugs.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Fake torture and drugging but all is consensual and had been discussed beforehand
> 
> Also, apologies for any errors in the Russian. I only speak English so had to use google translate and other information I found online

Natasha awoke, her head swimming. Everything felt to be too slow and floaty, for lack of better words. She moved her head from side to side to try and observe her surroundings but everything was too dark, the room only dimly lit by candles. The most she could deduct was that she was on a bed and -yep, her arms and legs were bound to the bed. She pulled against the restraints to no avail, hearing nothing but the clinking of chains. She also had something soft gagging her mouth, so no sounds she made would be on any help. 

Inside she was beginning to panic but she kept a calm demeanour, not wanting whoever her captors were to see the fear she was experiencing.

“Здравствуйте маленький паук” _(Hello little spider)_ A voice spoke from the corner of the room furthest from her. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it in her current state. She poked out her tongue and wiggled her tongue and head to dislodge the gag to the best of her ability.

“Где я?” _(Where am I?)_ She asked the voice, her voice only slightly muffled.

“Это не имеет значения” _(It does not matter)_ The voice responded. She heard movements coming towards her, heavy feet hitting the ground. She once again tested her chains as subtly as she could but there was almost no give and definitely no chance of escape. The individual reached the bed and sat next to her, running their hand along her naked body, causing a shiver to run through her. She hadn’t even noticed her lack of clothes but now felt naked in more than the literal sense.

“Relax, little spider.” The voice spoke in English, albeit with a heavy Russian accent. “You have information for me.” She couldn’t remember the events leading up to her current situation. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep – in the Avengers tower. Had her past caught up with her? How had the person captured her? Avengers tower was the most secure place she knew off.

“Иди на хуй” _(Fuck you)_ She spat. The voice laughed darkly.

“No matter, I will get what I want.” The fingers stopped caressing her and stood from the bed, walking to the end of the bed. “One way or another.” Natasha heard a crack of a crop hitting a leathered hand.

The crop next smacked across the back of her thighs, one after the other. She grit her teeth, unwilling to show her captor that it hurt her. The next few strikes hit her bare bottom, alternating cheeks. Small gasps escape her mouth. Heat was already radiating from her cheeks, both on her bottom and her face. Her captor continuously let the strikes hit along her ass and thighs, quickly so as to not give her a chance to breathe between.

“Want to talk?” The voice asked. Natasha remained silent. Whatever information this person wanted, she would not break. “Fine.” The strikes hit harder this time, eliciting a small squeak from Natasha. After a few minutes, her entire backside and upper thighs were on fire. They would bruise and ache for a while, but it’s nothing she wasn’t used to. In terms of torture, this was tame compared to her other experiences.

“You are tough, little spider.” The person commented, dropping the crop. “I think we will have to up the ante, as you Americans say. Since you are not true Russian anymore.” Natasha heard footsteps wander around the room, probably selecting more implements. 

Hot drops began to drip onto her back, causing her to squirm. The person was silent as she held in groans and hisses as the liquid began dripping faster onto her. The person started at her shoulder blades, trailing what she discovered to be a lit candle dripping hot wax down her back slowly. No matter how she squirmed, she could not escape the wax. The chains ensured she was held tightly in place.

Natasha elicited small shrieks when the hot wax finally reached her already burning backside. She rolled her hips to the side in order to avoid them but her captor roughly grabbed her hip with his gloved hand and pushed her back into place. She was held down as his other hand dripped more wax onto her.

“Just speak and I will stop.” The voice spoke, but Natasha stood firm.

“я не буду говорить” _(I will not speak)_ She responded, her voice feeling stronger in her native tongue. She would not let her captor see any weakness. He chuckled as more drops fell onto her thighs, continuing to increase the burn she was already experiencing.

“Whatever you say.” He said, taking away the candle and wandering around the room further. The next thing Natasha felt was cold metal running along her body, causing her to shiver and squirm. After experiencing the heat of the wax, the cold of the metal was a shock. The metal dug into her sensitive skin along her thighs. The person pressed slowly until the metal cut into the skin slightly, causing small drops of blood to run along her thigh. The knife kept softly running along her skin before picking the next location to cut. She let out small hisses and groans, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

“It can all stop. Just stop being stubborn, little spider.” The person leant in close to her ear, speaking quietly. The blade ran up her back, along the ridges of her spine.

“Never.” She growled; she would not give in.

“Maybe this is not rough enough, little spider.” The person straddled her backside and placed the knife to her throat. Her breath caught in her throat. The person’s other, ungloved, hand slid down along her ribs to her slit, which was wet with her own juices. “Maybe you like this treatment.”

Natasha bucked up against the individual, trying to dislodge him whilst being careful of the blade. He laughed, a full throaty laugh. His finger slid roughly into her cunt, making her gasp.

“шлюха” _(Whore)_ He breathed into her ear. A second finger joined the first, roughly slamming in and out of her pussy. He slightly crooked his fingers to hit her G-spot as he continued to finger her. She had small moans building up in her throat but refused to let them out, refused for him to know how good he was making her feel.

A third finger forced its way in and she gasped, all her moans escaping without her permission. The man chuckled before taking away his fingers and getting off Natasha. She heard a buckle before hearing the man’s clothes hitting the floor. Natasha attempted to press her thighs together but he pried them apart before laying down between them.

The man slid his thick, hard cock inside of her, moaning when he bottomed out in one long thrust. Natasha also moaned at the same time, unable to contain her pleasure as he filled her just right.

“Дерьмо” _(Shit)_ She whispered as he began to thrust harshly into her. His cock managed to hit her G-spot perfectly with every thrust. He gripped onto her hips with a bruising force, pulling her onto his cock to meet his thrusts midway. Her moans flowed freely, rising in volume. One of the man’s hands travelled to her clit, rubbing it with just enough roughness to push her over the edge.

“Fuck, Tasha.” He moaned as he came just after her, cock pulsing against her tightening walls. He let go of her hips and collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her with all his weight.

As Natasha came down from her high, she realised why that voice had seemed so familiar to her.

“James?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Happy birthday, Tasha.” He kissed the side of her head before getting up to unchain her. “Light, JARVIS.” He instructed and the lights turned on, revealing they were still in Natasha’s room inside the Avengers tower.

“How?” She asked, looking into the eyes of her lover and he sat beside her on the bed.

“A lot of planning.” He chuckled, his Brooklyn accent having returned. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”

“No, it was perfect. Спасибо.” (Thank you). James smiled at her as he began wiping away the wax that had dried with a warm washcloth. He then began gently applying a soothing gel to her sore backside and thighs. Natasha rubbed the feeling back into her wrists, which would bruise along with the rest of her. 

“I love you, маленький паук.” _(Little spider)_ He whispered as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her into her adjoining bathroom.

“I love you too.” She smiled as he placed her down and began running a warm bath for her. This would be her best birthday by far.


End file.
